


Mr.&Mr.Smith 中上

by KATAsweetsweet



Series: Sweet卡甜甜黄文储藏地点 [1]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATAsweetsweet/pseuds/KATAsweetsweet
Summary: 史密斯夫妇AU，短篇Summary：李赫宰原本和丈夫拥有完美的婚姻生活，直到情感咨询毁了这一切。Attention：李东海能喝酒是一个不可原谅的bug，李赫宰能够做五十多个引体向上也是。





	Mr.&Mr.Smith 中上

01  
“中午好，先生们。”穿着浅灰色西装的男性咨询师在他们对面坐下，咨询室非常宽敞并且选在联合广场附近的一栋写字楼之中，从落地窗看出去热闹的人群，叮叮车，还有直线沿着地势向上街旁的美食店们都一览无余。

他向李东海求婚的餐厅也在附近呢，李赫宰在沙发上坐下来的时候分神想着，也许等咨询结束了他们可以再去吃一次，他们在这一小块街区的位置求婚，随着街头艺人的伴奏跳舞，然后去蒂凡尼订了他们的婚戒。

“你好，”他又偷瞄了手里的名片卡一次，咨询师的姓实在是太复杂了，“布卢门撒尔先生。”

“我们可以从最基本的问题开始，”咨询师单刀直入，“两位结婚多少年了？”

“五年。”李东海手指在沙发扶手上敲了敲，舒适地翘起了二郎腿，他也喜欢这样的高层建筑但那是因为高层电梯的电子程序是他最熟悉的一种，即使最意外的情况下逃出也仅需4分钟，让他很有安全感。

“五年半。”李赫宰纠正道，“春假时候我们在坎昆遇见的，恋爱了三个月之后我就求婚了。”他提起那时还带着点甜蜜的氛围。

“五年左右。”李东海不得不补充。

“你们的婚姻生活幸福吗？”

李赫宰与李东海相互对视了一眼，“我不会说它是完美无缺的，不然我们也不会坐在这里。”他伸长了手臂去握住李东海放在膝盖上的手掌，“但它应该是...很不错的。”

他的丈夫默认地垂下头，修长的脖颈划出一道蜜色的线又不自觉地撅起了唇，李赫宰总觉得这样的对方迷人又可爱，让他想揽到怀里细细亲吻脸颊和唇角，直到李东海说出所有让他郁闷的生活中小细节，“还不错，”他最终点了点头。

“从1到10，你们的婚姻生活值得打几分。”

“8。”这次两个人异口同声。

“那性生活呢？”

“4分。”这次李东海率先开口，当李赫宰讶异地转过头盯着他时候他继续说下去，“我的丈夫厌倦了和我上床。”

李赫宰的驳斥脱口而出，“我不是，这完全是因为工作的原因。”他瞪大了眼睛，吃惊的表情让他显得更无辜又无害了，“工作消耗了我们太多的精力。”上一次他如此严肃而迫切地为自己辩护是在意大利被黑手党成员枪顶在额头的情况下。

李赫宰真的好可爱，李东海再次在心里确认，“事实上每次我提出邀请的时候他都非常抗拒。”他苦恼地皱着眉，“他不认为仅仅是工作的原因，有时候他明明都硬了起来却还是决定拒绝我。”

“我一度怀疑他也许滥交之后感染了不好的疾病。”李东海拍了拍绝望地把额头抵在他肩膀上的丈夫，“你知道的，器官病变之类的。”

“后来我意识到病情不会发展那么快的。”

咨询师在他们第一次商谈就暴露过多最私密的隐私之前拦住了话题，“不如我们还是先说说你们是怎么认识的吧。”

“哦...哦...好吧。”李赫宰觉得自己有些眩晕。

02  
他们的爱情有一个过于浪漫的开头。

2012年4月底，在墨西哥坎昆。

李赫宰匆忙地从楼梯跃下来，快速地按了两下耳麦，“始源，快去现场收拾。”

“我们签了协议不能在凯悦把他弄死的！”圭贤的尖叫声透过微型耳麦整得他耳鸣，该死的，前端支持的意思是防止他犯下错误，而不是在他犯错之后用高分贝的长音提醒他。

“所以需要让始源快一点，在保安发现之前把一切都清理好。”李赫宰咬牙切齿地反驳他。

圭贤快速地敲击着键盘调出各楼层的监控查看，“来不及了，所有的安保都过去了，”他痛心疾首地通知崔始源直接离开，又叮嘱李赫宰，“快躲起来，如果被他们抓到了这次任务的全部提成赔进去也不够！”

李赫宰在心里暗骂那个不识趣的目标，他当然敬佩对方坚持不愿出卖老板的硬骨头，不过在老板已经把他的一切资料都卖给了政府暗杀部门的前提下，对方就显得可悲又可怜，更何况这场无谓的牺牲还将导致他付四十万违约金给凯悦集团。

对，李赫宰所处的组织和凯悦酒店集团签有协议，凯悦每年付给他们一大笔钱换取一定程度上员工的庇护以及绝对程度上客人不受骚扰的保证，包括但不限于在凯悦旗下的酒店内不得进行暗杀，虐待和绑架等等活动。

怎么说呢，有需求就能有合同。

他快速地绕过楼道尽头的保安，选择了之前并不是撤退通道的一条路并且祈祷曺圭贤有帮他盯着周围通道里的情况，“圭贤，”他小声地按住耳麦，“附近有安保吗？”

“左边右边都有人在绕过来，我建议你往前走。”光是接管摄像头的权限就已经让曺圭贤手忙脚乱，更不要说他们手里的地图是三年前的酒店地图，毕竟签下协议之后特工再也没有正当理由游荡在酒店里，连平常的私人度假都被老板要求远离凯悦以示对合作伙伴的尊重，他们对这一切真的所知甚少。

“前？”李赫宰疑惑地皱着眉，走廊的尽头是一片竖直的墙体，“那是墙！”

“左边的安保过来...等等，右边通道的也在往你的方向过去！”圭贤紧张得近乎语无伦次，“往前！是墙就翻过去啊李赫宰。”

“好吧。”李赫宰耸了耸肩膀，“这可是你说的。”

“扑通！”一声巨大的水花声响起，李赫宰西装革履，腰上还带着一把Glock19，整个人蜷着身体抱紧胸口跌进了一酒店别墅的泳池里。

“操，”他在入水的瞬间痛苦地憋住肺里仅剩的一点氧气，悲哀地认定自己必将支付那四十万美金了。

下一秒一只手掌抓着他的肩膀把他从泳池里提了出来让他得以趴在泳池边上疯狂地咳嗽。

“我没看见任何可疑的人，”对方的声音隔着李赫宰进了水的耳麦时响时轻，“什么事都没有发生，这个是我的男友，我们只是在玩憋气的游戏，但他实在是胜负心太重了。”

男性，20到25岁之间，亚裔口音，可能在东海岸生活过，他的特工脑子不管不顾他呛了水咳嗽得像是拉风箱一样的肺部而快速地转着。

当他狼狈地转过身来之后，他第一次见到了李东海。

面前的男人比李赫宰所有调过情的对象加起来都更完美，他有着深棕色的眼瞳和同样颜色的头发，沾了水之后被男人往后梳，露出来饱满的额头上有一两道浅红色的伤痕，赤裸着上半身让太阳把他的皮肤晒成了蜜色，而他的手臂这会儿正搭在李赫宰的肩膀上。

性感而温和，是李赫宰最喜欢的类型。

“抱歉我贸然闯入了，”他握住了李东海的手臂小声说，“作为赔罪，能让我请你一杯酒吗？” 

“当然可以，”房间里安保人员还在进行着搜索，李东海只好和李赫宰攀得紧紧地来做实他们亲密的关系，“我喜欢海边的酒吧。”水有些凉，男人的身体很火热，一个安保狐疑地看了他们一眼，李赫宰立刻抓住面前人的一瓣臀部揉捏，让他们的下体紧紧地挨在一起。

他的屁股可真不错，李赫宰余光盯着房间内的安保们，他硬了，他对我也有意思。

这让李赫宰有些得意了。

一无所获的安保人员们最终离开了房间。

泳池里两人神经放松了下来，李赫宰的手掌还按在李东海的屁股上，通常情况下李东海并不会介意，但是泳池水真的很凉，而他在进入房间之前进行了一场打斗，勒死了三个体重在180斤以上的男人并从另一栋楼的8楼狂奔逃离现场。

他打了个喷嚏，上帝，此刻他真的想洗个温暖的热水澡。

“我们晚上在酒吧见？”

“谢谢你，下午的时候。”李赫宰端着酒杯与李东海碰杯，他借用了某位客人的衣服和房间，把微型耳机和麦克风等一切与工作有关的东西都顺着马桶冲了下去，现在穿着一身轻薄而柔软的衣服，斜靠在海边篝火旁的沙发里。

也许圭贤已经查出来目标不愿意供出的公司地址和一切的信息，正火急火燎地想要找到他，但李赫宰可管不了那么多，从他见到李东海的瞬间开始就是他的度假日了。

“嗯哼，”东海喉咙里发出低低的应和的声音，他和李赫宰腿交叠着腿贴在一起，篝火的热度从身前混着海风袭来，让他此刻脑子里全是身侧男人略丰满的下唇和圆圆的鼻尖。

“你在这里还会停留几天？”

“三天，等我游遍这个酒店的海岸线我就会回去。”李东海不自觉地蹭了蹭他的小腿。

“那时你的整个背部都会被晒成棕褐色。”

“我可以仰泳。”

李赫宰想象着对方仰面躺在水上，蜜白色的胸膛隔着浅浅的海水被铺上闪烁金灿的阳光的模样，如同维纳斯从海中诞生。

“那会是很均匀的棕褐色。”他伸手摸了摸对方柔软的腹部，李东海笑着蜷起点身体，“嗯，”他起身把杯子放回了篝火台子上，对方话里有话，于是他盯着尚且还躺在沙发上的男人，“你还有什么好建议？”

李赫宰敞开自己的手臂挑了挑眉，篝火的光在他的脸颊影影绰绰更照得暗示坦荡荡，“躲在室内，最好一直躺在床上。”

李东海咯咯地笑起来躺到李赫宰的怀里，他喜欢这个男人，一场美妙的性爱是对自己完成任务的合适奖励，更何况对方强壮火辣又识风情，他抓住李赫宰握在自己腰上的手掌，拉着它更往下探索。

他们在海边的沙发上的第一个吻，下流的啧啧声被海风和潮汐掩盖了过去，而篝火微小的光又不足以让其他的游人注意到这里的一对情侣，李东海放松身体让李赫宰交缠着他们的四肢互相磨蹭，身体亲密地贴在一起。

“你硬了。”抚摸着李赫宰的下巴让他放开自己迟迟没得到回应，李东海不得不咬了下李赫宰的下唇才能有些得意地宣布自己的发现。

“是谁下午在泳池里就硬了。”男人嘲弄地向他挤了挤眼，“我的身材太好了吗？”透薄的布料柔顺地搭在李赫宰身体上，顺着李东海手掌挪动，每一块腹肌的形状都能勾勒出来，李东海没说话只是顺着中间的线条往下滑动手指，直到握住已经开始渗出前液的器官。

“我叫东海，李东海。”

“李赫宰。”不该穿这么薄的裤子的，回去的时候所有男人都会意识到发生过什么。

“现在我们是不是应该握个手？”李东海捏了捏对方已经硬挺起来的阴茎。

“好。”李赫宰也去抓他的下体，两个特工放轻了动作亲昵地互相抚摸，狭昵的轻吻落在篝火照不到的皮肤上，李赫宰沿着他埋在沙发里的脸侧脖颈一路亲吻还要用力吸气称赞他闻上去美妙，李东海又羞又恼，激动地一脚把酒杯揣进篝火里。

“轰，”没喝完的酒精拽着火苗往上窜了一丛，让周围的人注意到了在亲热的他们，李东海气喘吁吁地把额头上的汗全部蹭到李赫宰的胸口，“我想回房间了，”他小声亲吻着李赫宰的胸口邀请对方，“我买了水性的润滑剂。”

李赫宰耐心地探索着身下男人的身体，房间的灯被关了大半，只留下遥远窗台边的一圈温柔的暖黄色，随着他身体的移动留下一片又一片的阴影在李东海健美的身体上。

“有点被晒伤了。”他轻笑着吻过浅红的肩膀，“你到底在海里呆了多久？”

李东海懒懒地哼哼了两声，目标的警惕性很高，让他不得不藏在海里观察了好几个小时，本来只是任务的必然要求，这会儿被李赫宰亲着反而翻滚出了几分委屈的情绪，“这里倒是浅了些的。”他亲到李东海身体侧边腋下的皮肤，嘴唇刚刚用力抿了一口就被对方抓着头发索吻。

“嗯...直接进来。”李东海的眼睛水水的，满是情绪，也满是他的倒影。

李赫宰发誓那是他经历过的最棒的性爱，李东海的屁股操起来就如它看起来一样棒，不，应该是更棒一些，经常运动的身体柔韧度和体力都很好，当李赫宰从背后俯撑在李东海的背上的体位操得不尽兴的时候，他甚至还能自己把一条大腿抬起来脚尖支撑在床上，让李赫宰有更多操进去的空间。

当然他选的润滑剂也非常赞，快速有效，李赫宰甚至怀疑里面有肌肉松弛剂的成分，不过他没顾上仔细看是哪个牌子的。

他忙着舔着自己的唇赞叹对方，“操，你怎么能做到这样的姿势？！”

“嗯...我练习蜘蛛人俯卧撑的...啊，”李赫宰知道自己刚刚那下确实捅得太狠了，也许他应该更温柔点，但是李东海闭了闭眼睛，“好爽，”他咽下唾液用空着的手掌反手去抓李赫宰的臀部，“再用力一点。”

“你真是贪得无厌，”李赫宰耸动着臀部，汗随着他的额头淌到李东海的背部又从腋下滴到床单上，这种凉凉的触感刺激得李东海全身都在颤抖，“也许我们下次可以一起去健身，”俯在上面的男人突发奇想地提议，“嗯...”李东海反手勾着李赫宰的下巴狠狠地吻他的唇，“我可以...嗯...一口气做30个俯卧撑。”

“呼...40个或者更多。”李赫宰舔得更深，两个人粗重的喘息贴着彼此，“比你强一点。”

李东海不满意地夹了一下自己的屁股。

李赫宰直接被他作弄得射了出来，“操...嗯...”射精后他还顺着本能又往里面捅了两下，“我不是...我其实...”他的脸红了又白，最后一半愧疚一半委屈地把脸埋在了李东海的颈窝里，“忘了戴套了，本来想及时抽出来的来着。”

“咳，”气氛有些尴尬，李东海率先开了口，“我现在没有男朋友。”

李赫宰准确地嗅出来其中隐含的某些意思，“我也没有，”他从李东海身体上滑了下来，花了一点时间去窗边拿过纸巾擦干净被他们弄的一片狼藉的床单。

“我住在西雅图，你呢？”

“洛杉矶。” 

03  
他们正式开始了约会。

坎昆的海真的很美，李赫宰陪着李东海躺在海边的沙发床上裹着毯子等日出，偌大的一片沙滩，他们是唯一浪漫又蠢笨的情侣。

“应该还有半个小时就会日出了。”李东海又查看了一下手机。

“嗯。”李赫宰完全缩在毯子里，等着对方重新回到毯子里抱紧他。

“我早饭喜欢吃烤吐司夹煎过的培根。”

“一样，和黑咖啡一起。”

“我不喜欢咖啡，只喜欢巧克力。”

李东海点了点头，太阳从海平线的那边升起的缓慢而他有些等不及了，“我喜欢你，我觉得洛杉矶更宜居，你呢？”

“洛杉矶确实不错。”李赫宰在第一片洒到海岸的明黄色晨光中吻住了他，“我也爱你。”

04  
“我的婚姻真的完蛋了。”李赫宰仰面躺在办公室的沙发上。

圭贤正在敲着键盘定位上次那位可怜又值得尊敬的老男人供出的公司地址，这类目标都属于圭贤理解不了的人群，“如果我被抓了一定会第一时间供出一切，而不会选择被撞得头破血流之后才说出来。”

“嗯，我的婚姻真的完了。”他又长叹了口气。

“情感咨询的效果不好吗？”圭贤转移话题失败，只得放下手里的键盘，“咨询师有什么建议？”

“我们回忆了一下初次见面，那确实是一段非常美好的时光。”李赫宰在沙发上坐直了身体。

“我知道，你在坎昆把公司价值十万美金的耳机冲进了下水道。”

李赫宰眨了眨眼睛，“不然你一定会在我和东海做爱的时候监听我们。”

圭贤耸了耸肩膀，那确实是他本来的计划。

“然后东海就不开心了，我还是不明白为什么，”李赫宰又困惑又伤心，就在他和咨询师强调了他们初见度过了非常美好的夜晚之后，对方突然说晚上足球队有练习要提前回家。

圭贤蹬了一下地面将自己重新滑回了电脑面前，“因为你当初那么勇猛现在却不愿意和他做爱吧，你就不应该和他刚刚恋爱三个月就结婚。”

“我们足够相爱。”

“你们只是对对方的阴茎和嘴唇有着足够的兴趣。”圭贤翻了个白眼，这种辩论在每一次李赫宰与丈夫吵架之后都是老生常谈，但他忍不住，他对于五年前被迫从西雅图搬到洛杉矶的经历始终充满怨念。

“喂！”

地址和大楼施工图都已经在屏幕上加载完毕，圭贤做出暂时休战的手势“李·即将离婚·赫宰先生，目标地点已经确认了，你愿意过来一起制定撤退通道吗？”

李赫宰又长叹了一口气才从沙发上起身。

05  
“今天只有李先生您一个人来。”

“嗯，”李赫宰像是突然惊醒一般坐直了身体，“足球队又有训练，东海需要去做指导。”

社区的足球队训练真的很频繁。

“我们上次聊到了你们在坎昆的经历。”

“是的。”

“尝试过再去一次那里吗？也许能帮助你们找到最初相爱的感觉。”这又有什么好记录的，咨询师每次都在本子上写一堆东西却不和他分享

“不行，”他垂头丧气地摆了摆手，“因为...工作。”

不仅是他在凯悦杀了的男人，据称那天凯悦另有一个套房被特工闯入，手枪子弹打烂了昂贵的沙发，从浴室蔓延到小客厅，几乎有大理石板的地方都有匕首砍过的痕迹。李赫宰能够想象场面有多么激烈，毕竟最后对方不得不用腰带勒死那几位负隅顽抗的客人。

“这不是我们的风格，我们一向不喜欢近战。”圭贤一边给对方转账一边在电话上和凯悦的安全主管据理力争。“没什么好说的圭贤，我知道你们一向很守规矩，但是之后凯悦集团永远不欢迎你们。”

挂上电话的圭贤用尽了他一生的最恶毒的话诅咒那位把匕首砍烂了的可怜特工，这就是为什么李东海第二天一直在打喷嚏。

而李赫宰在盛烈阳光中搂着他新晋的男友躺在海边的躺椅上亲昵地蹭对方，对一切一无所知。

他试图向咨询师解释，“我的工作常常会出现突发的意外状况，需要我到场解决。”

“东海先生看上去是非常能够理解这些情况的人。”

“可是我不能告诉东海发生了什么。”他咬了咬嘴唇，“每个人都有秘密，我的工作就类似于我的秘密。”

06  
李赫宰又一次去球场接李东海惹来了所有孩子们善意的笑声，他们渐渐理解了李赫宰先生对他们的警惕心，毕竟东海先生是真的可爱又迷人。

“我们还有半小时才结束，”东海当着大家的面和哄笑声中亲吻了李赫宰的脸颊，李赫宰把这视为一个好的信号，咧着牙龈快快乐乐地去场边等他。

他坐在球场边的白色长椅上，虽然有壮实的胸肌和足够强壮的身体，但长期的训练与任务让还是保持了纤细的体形，偌大一个球场，只有他两只手撑在长椅上专注地盯着远处的裁判与教练先生，莫名让人觉得有点落寞和可怜。

舍弗勒太太的外甥和大正先生的孙子以前是校橄榄球队，他们又高又壮实得过分，这会儿坐在旁边的草坪上交头接耳，李赫宰存了一些不知道什么样的心思偷偷听他们说话，听见他们不带恶意地取笑自己像是一个上不了场的板凳球员。

“我打赌他完不成十个引体向上。”

“十个太多了，我觉得五个吧。”

‘我可以连做五十个！’李赫宰不服气地动了动小腿。

“而且他好矮，亚洲人都很娇小，但是他们也很擅长运动，我在橄榄球校队的时候我们队长就是亚洲人，他只有140斤你能相信吗？！但是他跑动起来像是一只豹子谁也拦不住他。”更多的议论声落到了李赫宰耳朵里，“东海叔叔也像是一只豹子。”他们说这话的时候李东海正把他的上衣又脱了下来，露出他线条优美的脊背，李赫宰在床上见过无数次那几块舒张又收缩的样子，“我真的很想赢得这场比赛，庆祝的时候我们可以在球场上把东海叔叔抛起来，他好可爱。”

恼怒的情绪充斥着李赫宰，他不喜欢这些年轻的孩子们谈论东海时候的语气，即使不过是对亲近的长辈的喜爱，也许还有一些男人之间本能的崇拜与亲近，他就是不喜欢。

‘你不能杀了他们。’他再次提醒自己。

他只能非常幼稚，非常非常幼稚地走到场边的单杠上，跳到把杆上并且开始做引体向上。

理智有一瞬间回归让他意识这有多么愚蠢，很快年轻男孩子们的惊呼声又让得意冲散了他的理智。

球场上的孩子们已经结束了训练三五成群的往场边走，其中一个搂着李东海赤裸的肩膀，另一个笑着冲他在说什么话。

他们看到了做着引体向上的李赫宰，哄笑着，惊呼着把李东海推搡到单杠边，说着让强壮的李东海与他丈夫一较高下的话。

“好。”

他丈夫给了他一个挑衅的眼神，从另一边攀上了单杠。

这是一个多么奇怪的场景，李赫宰来不及思考，就和他的丈夫面对着面握着单杠进行了一场纯粹的，不包含任何喘息声和濡湿的抽插声音的体力竞赛。

“五十，五十一，五十二...”场边孩子们数的很整齐，李赫宰也终于从单杠上跳了下来。

他笑着搂住从单杠上跳进他怀里的丈夫，自满而自得地在全场的欢呼声里走去了路边他们停着的车旁。

希望那些孩子们可以停止肖像李东海了，显然，他不仅已经结婚了，还有一个优秀且体力非常好的丈夫。

这一切快乐的情绪在小朋友们经过他的车旁的瞬间灰飞烟灭，“东海先生今天又迟到了，”他们抱怨的声音远远的传来，“上一次训练他也缺席了。”

“没错，周日的训练他总是不来，连周二的也会迟到很久。”

“也许是他太忙了？”

“好吧，但是每次临时通知真的很麻烦，幸好神童先生总是有空的。”

李赫宰手掌摩挲着副驾驶位李东海饱满的大腿肌肉，“嗯？”他抓住了李赫宰的手掌，“晚上我准备了你喜欢的拉面。”

所以李东海也有秘密，李赫宰单手转着方向盘驶出停车场，他能够连着做五十个引体向上，还忙碌到需要欺骗自己在球场训练，以便腾出时间来做一些李赫宰并不知道的事情。


End file.
